Rock Angelz
by jyvonne13
Summary: After performing with Roxxi in England, Byron Powell sees great things happening for the Bratz in show business and makes them international stars. But things in Hollywood aren't as great as they seem. What happens when jealousy, addiction, relationships, and the pressures of fame get between them. Will the Rock Angelz survive?
1. The Ride Begins

**Rock Angelz was my favorite Bratz line ever. This story picks up after the Rock Angelz movie, sort of in the same universe and kind of in my own Bratz universe. I cut out the magazine thing because while it worked in the movie it was a plot line that I didn't want to follow. But after meeting Roxxi and performing in the movie it was kind of over. This story shows what happens when the a Bratz become superstars and it's not what you expected.**

 **One of my favorite things about this story is that all of the songs are songs from the actual Rock Angelz album, another favorite of mine.**

 **I've wanted to write this story for such a long time and I'm really excited to finally be able to get it out for you. I absolutely love it and I hope you do too.**

Chapter 1:

The Ride Begins

The nightclub Pinz in England was a buzz with people dancing and partying and maybe having too much to drink. The Bratz were no exception. So much had happened to land them there and while they were here they lived it up exploring the city, partying, and shopping. On this night, each of them were decked out in really hot rock gear for the concert of the year.

The Band they were seeing was called Crash. As if the band itself wasn't amazing enough, their lead singer a Roxxi was one of the hottest celebrities out here right now. This was supposed to be their last show before she went solo. Everyone was excited about it and everyone who was able to bought tickets to see their last show.

"I want this damn concert to start!" Jade said impatiently a they stood amongst the crowd of eager fans.

"What if we snuck backstage?" Cloe said jokingly.

"Why not? Let's go!" Sasha said motioning for them to follow her.

"Wait what?!" Cloe said in shock as Yasmin and Jade started to follow. She ran after them shoving their way through the club goers. "I was just joking!"

"Yeah but when else are we ever going to be able to meet freaking Crash?" Sasha said. She was determined now and when Sasha put her mind to something she made it happen.

"What if we get thrown out?" Cloe said worriedly as they neared the backstage area.

"Fuck that," Jade said. "If they want to kick me out before I meet Roxxi they'll have to fight me." That made the girls laugh a bit. Jade was as tough as they come but picturing her small 5'3" frame fighting a body guard was hilarious.

They managed to get to the backstage area and then they heard arguing. They paused to listen to what was being said.

"I can't go on!" a girl's voice said anxiously.

"We sold out this venue, these people expect to see a concert and damn it we're going to give them one!" said a male voice.

"But I'm not ready to go solo!"

The Bratz turned the corner and gasped. There was Roxxi with her long red hair with black streaks wearing a cute leather outfit, snakeskin hat, and dark sunglasses face to face with a tall muscular man.

"Oh my god! You're Roxxi, lead singer of Crash!" Sasha exclaimed not being able to contain her excitement.

Roxxi sighed. "Well formerly of Crash."

The man in front of her looked the girls up and down. Here were four stunning girls with fabulous rock star outfits. An idea started forming in his head. "Can you girls sing?"

The Bratz looked back and forth at each other confused. "Um, yeah," Yasmin replied wondering where this was going.

"Get them backstage right now!" He exclaimed.

"You can't be serious," Roxxi said unsure how she felt a it some random girls off the street being thrown onstage with her.

"You're damn right I'm serious," the man said ushering everyone backstage then started giving people orders. "Get these girls instruments! We need to do a soundcheck! Teach them the lyrics! Don't waste any time! They go on in an hour!"

Suddenly the Bratz were handed guitars and microphones. They were suddenly filled with excitement and shock.

"You want us to sing with Roxxi?!" Jade exclaimed.

"We've got no other choice...unless you don't want to."

"We do!" The girls exclaimed.

"Good, then start learning the song!"

Roxxi led them over to some couches and sat them down still unsure of what was going on. "You're familiar with my music, aren't you?"

"Familiar is an understatement," Cloe said excited and star struck.

"Good. We're going to be singing 'So Good'."

"I love that song," Yasmin said.

"So what happened to the rest of Crash?" Sasha asked curiously.

Roxxi crossed her arms in frustration. "Well Jimmy is currently in rehab. He parties way too much and ended up with an alcohol addiction. He was arrested for a DUI a few days ago and was put in rehab. I doubt he'll even stay."

"Wow I didn't know Jimmy was an alcoholic," Cloe said surprised and disappointed. She had always thought Crash's drummer was cute.

Roxxi shrugged. "Some people can't handle being famous I guess. You see it all the time. As for Skeeter and Axl, well, they've been bitter ever since I announced I was going solo. But we all knew it was going to happen eventually. I always wanted to start a solo career eventually, it wasn't like this was news to them. We were all going to do the show without Jimmy but an hour ago they fucking flaked."

"That's horrible," Yasmin said.

"Byron, my manager, wanted me to go solo tonight but I had a whole big tour planned after my first album drops to kick off my solo career. I can't ruin months of planning my big moment just to go solo tonight."

She sighed. "Maybe I expected this shit from Axl, but definitely not Skeeter," Roxxi said looking down. " We've been friends for such a long time and we started this band together. I guess that shows who you can really trust in the music industry."

"Well you can trust us," Cloe said sincerely.

"Yeah, what they did to you is terrible. We're not going to flake on you at the last second," Sasha said.

Roxxi smiled. "Do you girls have an experience performing?"

"We perform at our school talent show every year and we always win," Jade said proudly.

"Well that will have to do. The song is pretty easy."

They spent the next 45 minutes rehearsing the song and found that they all sang really well together. Then Byron ushered them towards the stage. "Alright girls, this is your big moment. Give it all you've got!"

The stage was dark and there was a hushed excitement over the audience. The Bratz hearts were pounding with excitement and nervousness. They'd never would have dreamed of performing in front of a crowd this big with such a big star like Roxxi. They felt like they were dreaming.

"They're rockin' hot and rockin' your world! Give it up for the Bratz Rock Angelz!"

The spotlight fell on Roxxi as she began the opening verse.

"We know how to dare

We know how to dream

Tonight is the night

What we wanna be, we'll be

We're gonna make it through..."

As she sang she motioned for the other girls to come on one by one.

"Let's conquer the fears

Take every chance

Hold back the tears

What we wanna be, we'll be

We're gonna make it through

Out of our heads

Into our hearts

Close to the edge

Ready to start

And it's so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

'Cuz the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

Give everything

And don't be afraid

Be true to yourself

If you wanna live forever

You're gonna make it through

You're gonna make it through..."

After the performance the audience broke into a huge round of applause.

The rest of the night was a surreal. They took pictures, signed autographs, did press interviews. Everyone loved them and wanted know who the mysterious girls singing with Roxxi were and they wanted more.

Hours passed and the autographs and meet and greets were finished. As soon as they got backstage they started jumping and screaming with excitement.

"That was so amazing!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"I can't believe they wanted pictures with us!" Cloe said.

"I always knew we'd be stars!" Sasha said.

"Did you guys see the guy staring at me while we were performing? He was so cute!" Jade swooned.

Roxxi watched them for a moment laughing at how excited they were. They were really good. They definitely had a star quality that she rarely ever saw and she could just tell there would be good things in store for them soon.


	2. Going to Hollywood

Chapter 2:

Going to Hollywood

They next day they had to fly back home and the following days were back to their normal everyday routine. Everyone at school had seen the performance in England and wanted all of the details. Wherever they went they had people asking for their autographs and if they'd do more music.

And yet things seemed to be too normal. They were going to school and classes, doing homework, shopping at the city mall. Performing with Roxxi was so amazing that everything seemed to be too normal in comparison. They felt like they needed more excitement. Little did they know that they would soon get it.

They were in English class one day. It was boring as usual. The teacher, Ms. Davis, droned on about Shakespeare. The rest of the class was clearly uninterested. Some were asleep, doodling, anything but listening to the lecture.

Sasha texted Jade under the table.

Nevra's top is hideous

Jade glanced over at Nevra across the room and resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

Someone call the fashion police!

All of a sudden the door burst open and Byron Powell along with two of his bodyguards came into the room. Seeing one of the biggest celebrities in Hollywood come through the door was enough to wake everyone up.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Davis asked confused.

"Byron, what are you doing here?" Sasha asked.

"I need you, you, you, and you to come with me," Byron said pointing to the Bratz.

The Bratz looked at each other excitedly and stood up.

Ms. Davis however wasn't having it. "Now wait just a minute sir! You can't just come in and take these kids out of my class! Who do you think you are…?!"

Byron handed her a business card. "Byron Powell, producer and manager of Star Productions, TV show host, actor. Maybe you've heard of me."

People snickered at the look on Ms. Davis' face.

"Ever since the performance at Pinz, I've gotten a billion calls a day asking about these girls. They want more music, more concerts, videos, clothing lines, you name it! Girls, I am going to make you huge! You'll be as big as the Pussycat Dolls, Mariah Carey, the Beatles!"

"Oh my god," Yasmin said in shock.

"You're kidding!" Cloe said.

"Do I look like I kid?" Byron said. "If you accept I will get you signed with my record label immediately and we can start working on a demo."

"Yes! Yes we accept!" Sasha said quickly.

"Great! Now get ready to leave behind this dirty school and come with me to the world of Hollywood."

They followed Byron out of the room.

Sasha looked back at the class. "Next time you see us, we'll be on MTV!"

Byron took them out to lunch to discuss the terms of their contract. They'd work under Byron's label to create the first album, music videos, and whatever else. He'd move them to LA and get them all places to live for the time being. They'd tour, do photo shoots, have their own merchandise, and lots of other things. It was literally a dream come true. The girls all signed on to Byron's label excited to get started on this new chapter of their lives.

Now they had to go home and pack up and break it to their parents that they were leaving.

Sasha ran through the door of her house feeling like she was on top of the world. "Hey mom, I'm going to Hollywood!" she said as she ran past her mom upstairs to her room.

"Wait, what?"

Sasha got to her room and started throwing things into a suitcase.

"What's going on?" her mom asked coming into the room. "You're actually going to LA?"

"Yeah, my friends and I are going to form a band and be famous!" Sasha said still packing.

"But what about school?"

"I don't need to go to school, I'm going to be famous!"

"Did you talk this over? Did you…?"

Sasha stood up and put her hands on her mom's shoulders. "Mom, Byron Powell came to my school saying people want more music from us. He's going to make it happen."

"And this is something you really want to do?"

"I'm packing, aren't I?" Sasha said as she started packing again.

"Well...if this is something you really want to do then I will let you go. If you need me, I will always be here dear."

Over and Yasmin and Cloe's houses similar things went down with their parents. Jade's house was where the problems arose.

Her family was having dinner when all of a sudden they saw her dragging suitcases downstairs. "Where are you going?" her father asked.

"I got offered a record deal with Byron Powell to go to LA with my friends to make music and I'm going," Jade explained.

"No you're not."

Her face fell. "What do you mean?"

"You're in high school, you're not moving to LA. You're going to stay here and finish school and go to college."

Jade expected this. Her parents were so conservative while Jade was wild and rebellious. They wanted her to be a lawyer or something. Her and her parents clashed in every way but she would not let them take this from her.

"If I go I'll make enough money so that I won't even have to go to college," Jade said.

"Why would you want to be a singer anyway? Don't you see what people in Hollywood are like? Wouldn't you rather have a respectable job?"

Jade crossed her arms. "And be old washed up tight wads like you?"

Her parents got angrier and her little sister Jane just smirked and looked down at her phone. Jane was an angel to them, Jade was the problem child.

"You are not going and that's final!" her father said.

"You can't keep me here!" Jade said. "Byron booked us flights and everything. I'm going tomorrow whether you like it or not!" With that she stormed off upstairs. She didn't care what them or anyone else said. No one was going to stop her.

Later that evening Jade was sitting on her bed in her mostly empty room sketching out ideas for designs for their outfits once they became rock stars. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Go away," she said.

Of course her parents came in anyway.

Jade narrowed her eyes at them. "What, are you here threaten to send me to boarding school?"

"No, not at all," Mrs. Parish said. "We're going to let you go to LA."

Jade was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, but under conditions," Mr. Parish said. "You live with your Aunt Vicky. She'll keep you out of trouble and report to us everything that you're doing. Also, we want you to finish your education."

Jade shrugged. She could live with that. "Okay."

"Are you absolutely sure this is something you want to do?" Mrs. Parish asked sounding like she hoped she'd say no.

"I'm going. This is going to be amazing, I can feel it."


	3. Hey When The Angelz Play

Chapter 3:

Hey When The Angelz Play

The girls arrived in LA and got settled. They didn't have much time to mess around because almost immediately they were called into meetings with Byron to discuss their career. What would their image be? What will their music be like? When would their first concert be?

The next day they were sitting down in the meeting room again discussing their album. When they arrived, Byron and some producers were sitting around a big meeting table.

Byron looked up at them as they walked through the door. They were beautiful girls with the shiniest hair, perfect makeup, stylish clothes. Their arms were interlocked while they walked in sync with the slight sway of their hips. He knew they would do well in Hollywood.

"The Rock Angelz have arrived!" Sasha exclaimed.

Byron thought for a moment. "Rock Angelz, Rock Angelz...I like it! Where did you get it from?"

"That's what you announced us as at the show in England," Jade pointed out as they sat down.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I was just being experimental. But we can stick with it, it fits you well. Now, as for today's agenda, we're here to discuss more about your first album. What we want is to kick it off with a single. We need to get the world talking about you. Now, we've got some lyrics here for you that we've thought of. Here, take a look."

Byron handed them a sheet of paper and they looked at it together. As they looked at it they got more and more disgusted. "Byron, this is terrible," Yasmin said.

"Yeah, who wrote this shit?" Jade asked.

Byron glared at the man sitting next to him who looked embarrassed.

"Well do you have anything better?!" the man said.

Cloe pulled a glittery blue notepad out of her purse. "We spent almost all night working on this. It's called 'Hey When The Angelz Play'." She handed it to Byron who looked more and more impressed and the seconds passed.

"You wrote this yourself?"

"Yeah, we wanted to have our own original music," Yasmin said.

"I have to say this is absolutely perfect! I think this is a great way to kick off your career. Next order of business, which one of you wants to be the lead singer of the group?"

"Well, we were thinking we can trade off each song," Sasha said. "I can be the lead singer for one song, Yasmin the next, then Cloe, then Jade."

"Well, that's not usually how it's done but I guess we can see how it goes."

The next day they set foot in the recording studio for the first time. When they got there Roxxi was also there with another girl who looked just like her but with curlier hair and instead of dark punk clothes she wore a white sundress and sandals.

"Roxxi, what's up?" Yasmin asked.

"I wanted to come see you girls before I went off on my tour in a few days," Roxxi said. "Jade, where did you get your shoes?"

"Oh a little store called Nordstrom," Jade said showing off her patent leather black booties with a silver chain around the ankle.

"You girls have to take me shopping one day," Roxxi said. She turned to the girl next to her. "This is my sister Phoebe. I got her to take a break from her busy modeling schedule to come meet you guys."

"I'm glad I finally get to meet these Rock Angelz everyone has been talking about," Phoebe said.

"We're glad to finally meet you," Cloe said. "Your walk on the Victoria's Secret runway this spring was legendary."

"What are you guys singing today?" Roxxi asked.

"A song we wrote," Sasha said.

"They let you sing a song you wrote on the first go?" Phoebe said surprised. "Wow, you must be good."

Byron came through the door. "Alright ladies, we've got a lot of work to do. Let's get started and try to be out by 4."

They spent time putting together the music and trying to get everything just right which took up plenty of time in itself. They were able to record to first bit of the song.

"All the boys go, "Hey when the angelz play"

And the girls go, "Hey when the angelz play"

Everybody go, "Hey, hey, hey" when the angelz play

(One, two, three, four)

You wanna see how it could be

With something new like when we strike

We're ready to try (oh, oh, oh)

So come on let's fly (oh, oh, oh)

No one can stop us when we're sliding by

And, ooh, it's getting stronger and stronger you know (oh, oh oh)

So drop everything, watch us here with the show."

Afterwards, everyone in the room was very impressed.

"Excellent work ladies. We'll call it quits for the day then come back in tomorrow to work on it more."

*WW*

The girls were gathered at Yasmin's house a few days later. Yesterday they had officially started recording as the a Rock Angelz and that night they had gone out to get their first taste of the LA nightlife.

Now they were recovering from the night by drinking tea and eating muffins that Yasmin made them.

"I can't believe all of this is happening to us," Cloe said excitedly. "Stuff like is just doesn't happen!"

"Do you think people will like our song?" Yasmin asked.

"Of course they will, they already think we rock!" Jade said. She jumped off the couch where they were all sitting, flipped her hair and then started to play air guitar. "All the girls go hey when they Angelz play!"

Sasha jumped up and started singing with her. "All the boys go hey when the Angelz play!"

The doorbell suddenly rang and when Yasmin answered it, it was Dylan. He raised his eyebrows at Jade and Sasha. "Is this what I have to look forward to at your concerts?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Jade however ran over and hugged Dylan. "Dylan, I missed you!" The two of them had always been super close and being away from his jokes and antics for a while had made her miss him.

He gave her a hug. "I missed you too."

He sat on the couch with them. "Nice digs Yasmin," he said looking around at the house. "Byron really set you guys up. I hope you haven't forgotten about all the little people back home," he said jokingly.

Cloe elbowed him. "You're not that easy to forget you weirdo."

"When's the first concert?"

"In a few weeks," Sasha said.

"And I get free backstage passes right?"

"Of course not," Yasmin said.

"What?! After all we've been through together...!"

The girls started laughing.

Sasha looked at her phone. "Hey guys, it's time to start heading over to the studio."

The girls put on their shoes and grabbed their purses.

"Can I come?" Dylan said eagerly.

"You really want to come?" Sasha said.

"Yeah, I've never sat in on a real recording session before."

"Sure, you can come," Yasmin said.

They went over to the studio. Cameron and Koby also came with them and have Jade and Cloe lots of kisses when they saw them.

"Hey, Dyl man!" Koby said. The guys all high fived. Koby and Cameron had been in LA all week so it was a big bro reunion.

"Alright guys, go bro fest over there. We've got to warm up our vocals," Cloe said.

The girls put their stuff down and started to get ready. Being in the studio was still so new but it was so much fun.

Suddenly Roxxi came into the room. "Hey girls!"

"Roxxi!" Yasmin said excitedly. The girls all gave her a hug and they started talking and giggling.

"When do you leave for the tour?" Jade asked.

"In a week. I'm so nervous, it's my first solo tour ever," she said.

"Did you redo your hair?" Sasha said running her fingers across her freshened black highlights. "It's so fly."

"I got it done yesterday. I need to give you guys the name of my stylists she's the best in LA."

Meanwhile Dylan couldn't stop staring at Roxxi. He leaned close to Cameron and Koby not taking his eyes off her. "Guys...that's Roxxi."

"Yeah, she's sexy right?" Koby said.

"Sexy as hell."

"Her and the girls are like best friends now," Cameron said.

"Is she single?"

"I don't know," Cameron said with a shrug.

"You really think you have a shot with her?" Koby asked.

"Hell yeah I do." Dylan stood up and went over to Roxxi who was showing the Bratz a new guitar improv she was going to play at her show. "Hey Roxxi," he said smoothly.

She looked up at him. "Hi...um, do I know you?"

"Dylan, one of the Bratz best friends, maybe you've heard of me."

The Bratz exchanged a look. Was he really doing this?

"Ohh, I remember them mentioning you before," she said.

"I love your music, and I have to say you're even hotter in person."

"Ten bucks says he's going to get punched," Koby said to Cameron.

"What do you say we to out sometime?"

"Well, that's very nice of you but I have to say you're not my type," Roxxi said. Then she smiled. "But you are really cute so..." She took his face in her hands and gave him a very long kiss.

Everyone else's mouths nearly dropped to the floor.

Cameron elbowed Koby. "Pay up."

Koby grumbled and reluctantly handed over ten dollars.

Then Byron walked into the room with the music producers. "Looks like you're all havin fun in here." He noticed the shocked looks on everyone's faces, Dylan looking like he'd faint, and Roxxi smirking. Did he really want to know what was going on here?

"Time to get down to business," he said.

Everyone else watched as the Rock Angelz finished recording Hey when The Angelz Play and they were all very impressed.

The girls had never realized how much time really went into recording a song. They were in the studio working on it for over a week before they came up with a finished product. But when they finished it, it was amazing.


	4. Living The Celebrity Life

Chapter 4:

Living The Celebrity Life

"After the amazing concert at Pinz Night Club in England, people around the world have been asking, who are the girls who sang with Roxxi and when the heck will we get to hear more from them. Well now our questions have been answered. Sasha, Jade, Cloe, and Yasmin, the Rock Angelz, have just released their first single today, 'Hey When The Angelz Play' and will be performing at LA's verizon center next week!"

That was the news report on Entertainment Tonight after they released Hey When The Angelz Play. It was a huge hit and wherever they went they heard it playing on the radio.

Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade had gone out to get smoothies on the morning that they first heard it on the radio.

"This is amazing!" Sasha said. "I've always wanted to be on the radio."

They walked out of the smoothie shop and as soon as they stepped outside they were met with photographers taking pictures and several fans came over to them.

"Omg you're the Rock Angelz!" One girl said.

"We absolutely loved Hey When The Angelz Play!" Her friend said.

"Can we have your autograph?"

"Of course," Yasmin said thrilled that people wanted her autograph.

The girls took pictures and signed autographs for the fans that came by and then they got to Jade's car.

"Where the hell is Cloe?" Jade said.

"Let's go find out," Sasha said.

They went to Cloe's house and went through her front door like they owned the place.

"Cloe? Are you home?" Yasmin said.

"You missed all the fans!" Jade said.

They went to her bedroom door and opened it and found her under the covers kissing Cameron. "Well, well, look what we have here," Sasha said.

The two of them broke their kiss. "Ah!" They exclaimed pulling the blankets up to their chins.

"Guys, what the hell?!" Cloe exclaimed. "Don't you know when there's a hair tie on the door it means don't open it?!"

"Oops, we must have forgotten," Jade said sarcastically.

"Girl you missed it, we were on the radio!" Yasmin said.

Cloe gasped. "Omg really?!" She said excitedly.

Cameron kissed her lips. "Congratulations angel."

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Her friends said.

Cloe sighed. "Go away, I'll be out in a little while."

"More like an hour," Sasha said snickering.

"Sasha!"

"Alright, alright, we're leaving."

*WW*

Over the next few days they really got to experience what the celebrity life was like. Everywhere they went they were followed by fans and paparazzi. Their songs Hey When The Angelz Play and So Good were playing everywhere. They went into the recording studio often to record new songs for their album. They did an interview and a photoshoot for Marie Claire magazine. And they went to several parties.

The next week was their first official concert as the Rock Angelz. They were at a huge concert venue. There were so many people there and it was only their debut concert.

They were backstage in their various leather Rock Angelz clothes. Cloe looked out at the crowd and got her usual butterflies in her stomach. "Can you believe how many people are here?"

All of a sudden a guy came up to them. "Hey girls, I'm Matt Rayleigh from E Entertainment. Can I have a few words with you before you go on?"

"Sure!" Sasha said.

"This is your first official concert as the a Rock Angelz, how does it feel?"

"It's absolutely incredible," Cloe said.

"Right," Yasmin said. "We wrote the song Hey When The Angelz Play ourselves and it's really cool to be able to perform it today."

"Thanks girls, good luck out there!"

Byron came over to them. "Alright girls, you need to be onstage now. We start in five minutes."

"Oh god, five minutes," Cloe said anxiously. "Is anyone else nervous? Is it hot in here?"

Sasha put her hands on her shoulders. "Chill Cloe, this is going to be awesome."

"Yeah, just relax and have fun," Jade said.

"Okay." Cloe took a deep breath. "You're right, we've got this."

Yasmin handed her a guitar. "Knock em dead guys!"

They went out and took their places onstage and as soon as the lights went up the crowd exploded.

"Come on, hey, can you hear it all around you?

Then get on down with the angelz sound

Come on, hey, hey, can you feel it running right through you?

All the boys go, "Hey when the angelz play"

And the girls go, "Hey when the angelz play"

Everybody go, "Hey, hey, hey" when the angelz play

You feel the groove, you wanna move

There ain't no stopping when you do (oh, oh, oh)

We've found our own track (oh, oh, oh), no need to hold back (oh, oh, oh)

Can see you like this angel's act

'Cause now, when you taste it you want even more (oh, oh, oh) (oh, yeah)

And so, if you've got it, hold on, here we go...!"

After the show they came off the stage people surrounded them screaming and wanting pictures and autographs. The security had to hold them back so that they could get past. The girls shook hands as they went past and signed a couple of autographs and took a couple of selfies but they didn't have much time since they were being ushered forward to the front where they would do meet and greets for a while and answer press questions. It was a long night but their first concert turned out to be a success.

*WW*

The next day they were at Sasha's house with Roxxi getting ready for a party. They were going to the biggest nightclub in LA, all of the celebrities went there. After finishing their makeup and putting on their sexy club clothes they got into their limo and were driven to the club.

One of the perks of being a celebrity was that they got to go to the most amazing parties ever. And sure enough this party was the best they'd ever been to. They went in and danced and had lots of drinks.

Especially Jade. She relished in the newfound freedom. No more being restricted and told what to do by her ultra conservative parents. She partied her ass off. She had lots of drinks, ran into some people in the corner and hit their bong with them, and hooked up with some guys.

Meanwhile the rest of the girls had just been dancing with some guys on the dance floor and they went to get another drink and sit on the couch to relax.

"Where the heck is Jade?" Cloe asked.

"Last time I saw her she was on her knees with some hot guy," Roxxi said taking a sip of the cherry vodka.

"She's having way too much fun," Sasha laughed although she was having too much fun as well.

"Ooh guys, I love this song! Let's dance!" Cloe said getting up.

They went to go dance again. Suddenly Yasmin made eye contact with a really cute guy. He had messy brown hair and intense brown eyes. She looked down embarrassed but when she looked up again he was still looking at her.

Then he came over to her. "Wanna dance?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Sure," she said happily.

They danced together and then he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. She turned around and twerked on him. His hands moved up her waist and grabbed her breasts through her thin top and pulled her close to him. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Then his hands went up her skirt and next thing she knew she had a finger in her. She hesitated for a moment. He sensed her reluctance and kissed her neck. "Relax."

She smiled. He was really cute so she let him finger her on the dance floor.


	5. The First Tour

Chapter 5:

The First Tour

Before they knew it the recording for their first album wrapped up. They finished the album and had a photoshoot for it. Soon they would be having an album release party where they'd hand out signed copies of it.

Everything was all set up for it and they were there with lots of people who were huge fans of theirs. They answered lots of press questions and then the four of them sat at a table where they were handing out signed copies of the album.

"I really want to see that guy again guys," Yasmin said. She had been thinking about him every day since that night at the club but she hadn't seen him since.

"He gives you the D one time and you're hooked?" Sasha said.

"We didn't have sex," Yasmin said.

"Mm-hmm," Close said not believing her.

"We didn't," Yasmin said truthfully.

"You should have gotten his name and number," Sasha pointed out.

"I know, I wasn't thinking. Now I'll probably never see him again," Yasmin said sadly.

"Well let me tell you who I hooked up with," Jade said.

"You hook up with everyone," Cloe pointed out.

"I do not..."

"Hey, the girl's enjoying Hollywood," Sasha said.

"Well Koby is still my one and only," Jade said happily.

The spent the rest of the night mingling and taking pictures with fans. The next day the album was officially released and it flew to the top of the charts really fast.

The next thing was their tour. They packed their things and got on the tour bus early one morning for a long world tour. They first traveled the country performing in LA, Vegas, Houston, Miami, DC, New York, and many other places.

After their last U.S stop they went overseas to England where it all started for them. Then Spain and next thing they knew they were in Italy.

Wherever they went they were met with screaming fans who wanted autographs and pictures, paparazzi who all wanted a piece of them, and with every show they became more and more popular.

While they were there they were exploring Venice before their show that night. They went shopping as they did in every city they went to. Yasmin was looking at some shoes and when she looked up there was the guy! He didn't see her, so she moved closer to him hoping he'd notice her.

Then she realized how stupid she was being. They danced at the club months ago, he probably didn't remember her. Feeling disappointed she went back to shopping. She backed up to get a better look at the clothes when she backed into someone.

She turned around. "I'm sorry..." Then she realized she was standing face to face with him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi..." She realized she was face to face with Cade, he was a singer and musician. How had she not realized this before?

"Fancy seeing you here Rock Angel," he said flashing a pearly white smile.

She blushed. "We're on tour. What are you doing here?"

"Vacation. Trying to find something for my mom."

"That's nice of you," she said.

"It's been a long time," he said.

So he did remember that night. "Yeah, I'm glad I get to see you again."

"Are you busy? Do you want to go to lunch with me?"

"Yes, of course," she said happily. She felt bad leaving her friends but she'd catch up with them later.

She went with Cade and they had a delicious Italian lunch and went sailing on the river. It was one of the most romantic afternoons she'd ever had.

They got off the boat and she realized she was going to be late.

"I have to go, we'll be performing soon," she said.

"I'll take you there," he said. He got them a cab and they rode to the concert venue together. He walked her up to the door.

"Thanks for the great afternoon," she said.

"Any afternoon with the prettiest Rock Angel is great."

She blushed. Right before she could turn around to go inside he took her face in his hands and kissed her very passionately. She looked at him in shock for a moment and then he smirked.

"See you soon Rock Angel."

She went inside feeling like she was on top of the world.

"Where were you?!" Sasha exclaimed when she got inside. Her friends were already dressed and getting into makeup when she got inside.

"Sorry, I um, got distracted," Yasmin said as she got dressed.

"For four hours?" Cloe said.

"It was a big distraction."

Jade came over to her and looked at her suspiciously. "Spill. Now."

A big smile broke out onto Yasmin's face. "I spent the afternoon with Cade. He's the guy I saw the at club."

"No way!" Cloe said. "What did you do?"

"We had lunch and went sailing on the river...and made out a little."

"So you're a thing now?"

"I guess so," Yasmin said happily.

They went onstage for their Italy show. Deep inside Yasmin was hoping he would be there but she tried not to think about it. She didn't want to be distracted. That was until the middle of a Rock The World where the came to the front row and made eye contact with her. She was singing the lead for this song and when she saw him she almost forgot the words. He smiled and she had a renewed sense of confidence and performed the show the best she could for him.

Yasmin and Cade parted in Italy and promised to spend lots of time together after the tour. The Rock Angelz continued their travels to Greece, Koreo, Japan, and Australia. They partied and went sight seeing in every country and met so many fans

The fans in Australia were particularly insane. They were staying In a beautiful hotel. Cameron had come to spend Australia with Cloe so they were in the room next to the girls so they could have couple time.

It was late at night and Jade was painting Yasmin's toe nails while Sasha was watching the voice.

"This is amazing, I've been in Australia for 24 hours and nothing has tried to kill me yet," Jade said.

Yasmin started laughing.

"Stay still! You're going to mess it up!" Jade exclaimed.

Sasha started hearing noise outside. "Do you guys hear that?"

Yasmin and Jade listened and it started to get louder. "Let's go check it out," Yasmin said.

They opened the doors to the balcony and went outside. What they saw was insane: a huge crowd of fans were gathered four stories below screaming and holding up Rock Angelz signs. As soon as they saw the girls they screamed louder.

"Oh my god!" Yasmin said in shock.

Suddenly the door opened again and Cameron and Cloe came outside wearing pajamas. "What the hell is with all the noise...?" Cameron said.

Before he could finish the two of them looked down and were just as shocked at the sight of the crowd.

"Wow!" Cloe said. She waved at them. "Hi everyone!"

"They want autographs!" Jade said. She went inside and got a stack of signed photos of the girls. They were supposed to be handed out at the concert but she couldn't resist.

"What are you doing...?" Sasha said.

Jade tossed them off the balcony and they fluttered to the ground where the fans scrambled to catch them.

"Ooh, I've got an idea!" Yasmin said. She ran inside and came back with a sharpie and a pillow. Then she started to write on it.

"You're not serious," Cloe said.

"Everyone sign it."

They did and afterwards they tossed it down to the crowd.

"You guys are going to kill someone," Cameron said laughing as he watched the crowd scurry around trying to be the first to get the pillow.

"No more pillows, we need something to sleep on tonight," Sasha said.

They went back inside. This happened the whole week they were in Australia. It was fun at first. But then it became exhausting as the crowds were really loud and kept them awake half the night. They were happy for that part of the tour to be over .

*WW*

The next stop for the Rock Angelz was Japan. Writhing no time they were decked out in amazing harajuku fashions. Wherever they went they got super cute clothes from the country and Japan's was definitely the most fun.

They were rehearsing for their show that night. Yasmin sang the last verse of the closing song and then the lights went down.

The lights came back up as rehearsal finished. A guy in a black leather jacket, messy hair, and a smirk on his face came forward of the crow slow clapping. "Not bad, not bad at all."

Joy and happiness immediately filled Yasmin. "Cade!" She jumped off the stage and ran towards him and jumped into his arms kissing him.

"Looks like someone missed me," he said.

"You have no idea," Yasmin said. "I didn't know you were coming."

"What can I says? I'm full of surprises."

The rest of the girls got off the stage.

"We'll leave you two alone now," Cloe said knowingly.

Jade just snickered.

"Be back on time for the show," Sasha said.

That left Yasmin and Cade alone for the day and they certainly made the most of it.

They last few shows on their first world tour went by amazingly and after the last show Cade rode home on the plane next to Yasmin holding her close.


	6. Changes

Chapter 6:

Changes

They returned from the tour weeks later. It was exhausting. Six months of constant performing. Several shows a day, constant traveling, and jet lag left the girls exhausted and they spent the next few days catching up on their beauty sleep.

They had a little bit of a break following the tour. They spent it having fun. They traveled on their own terms, shopped a lot, partied, and had the time of their lives.

Soon they were back in another meeting with Byron discussing their next album.

"The success of your debut album was astounding. You girls went multi platinum! Everyone is talking about you. Now it's time to start writing and recording for your next album."

"We're ready," Sasha said.

"Good. Now, I'd like to propose a few changes first and foremost."

"What changes?" They said wearily.

"Ratings show that the crowds absolutely love you girls, but they like Miss Yasmin the most so I'd like to make her your front girl."

"What?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Me?" Yasmin said in shock.

"The crowd absolutely loves you dear. The record company wants a stunning young lady like yourself on your album covers."

The other girls narrowed their eyes. Were they not stunning enough?

"Byron, you can't be serious!" Sasha said. "We're all supposed to be in this together. You can't have just one of us as the lead singer."

"Oh the rest of you can still sing lead. We'll just have Yasmin up front most of the time. There's always got to be a front man anyway. Destiny's Child, Jackson Five, The Beatles. You name it, they've got so done in the front. What do you say?"

"Well, I guess it's okay..." Cloe said.

"No, it's not," Sasha said. "We were doing fine as we were. No one had a problem with it, why change it?"

Truthfully she felt that she should have been the girl in the front if it had to be one of them. She was always the leader of the group, she had the most star quality, why did it have to be Yasmin?

"Let's just give it a shot," Yasmin said.

"Seriously?" Sasha said surprised she'd go along with it.

"Yeah, I mean, it can't be too bad right?" She was just trying to keep peace among them. They wouldn't let this go too far and soon the whole, idea would have to be dropped.

"There you go, Yasmin has the right idea. You'll all get used to it."

Later they left the meeting and Sasha was still upset. "How could you let him do that?!" She exclaimed.

"I was trying to keep anyone from getting mad," Yasmin said.

"Well you did a damn good job of that!"

"Look it's not a big deal. Byron will drop the idea and then we won't have to worry about it," Yasmin said.

"You're just saying that because he put you up front!"

"Sasha, I'm not..."

"Save it!" With that she stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Cloe said surprised.

"She'll get over it soon," Jade said.


	7. I Don't Care

Chapter 7:

I Don't Care

Things started to get serious between Yasmin and Cade really fast. The press began speculating whether or not they were a thing. They finally made it known at the Grammys.

The Rock Angelz were in their limo as they were driven to their first big awards show. They all wore beautiful dresses, Sasha in a red formal dress with a split up the side, Cloe in a blueish green mermaid dress, Jade in a black dress that was short in the front and long in the back, and Yasmin wore a bergundy dress with an intricate black flower design and a plunging neckline.

They were accompanied by Cade, Cameron, and Koby who all wore fine tailored suits.

Cloe held up a wine glass. "To all of our awards nominations!"

They all toasted and drank the wine. The a Rock Angelz were up for best band and Cade was up for best male artist. They were also against each other for best album.

"May the best man win girls," Cade said with a smirk.

"You mean best woman," Jade said elbowing him.

"So they don't know you two are together right?" Koby asked.

"Well they don't know for sure," Cade said.

"What will they say?" Yasmin asked.

"What they say about everyone. They'll be shocked, obsessed, create a couple name for us, then they'll move on."

The limo pulled up to the red carpet and stopped.

"Here we go," Sasha said.

As soon as they stepped out the place erupted into cheers and applause and screams. Fans reached out trying to get their attention. Cameras flashed as photographers tried to get the best picture. Reporters started asking them questions immediately.

One of the things that surprised them the most was seeing Yasmin on the arm of Cade. Everyone especially wanted to get pictures of that. Then Cade did something no one ever expected. He dipped Yasmin down and kissed her.

Everyone screamed even louder at that.

"Come on you lovebirds," Sasha said leading them into the awards show.

They sat at their reserved seats and the show started hosted by Kevin Hart who kept the crowd laughing the entire time.

The Rock Angelz won best band and Cade won best male artist. Then they all sat in anticipation as they announced the nominees for best album.

"And the winner for best album is...!" Kevin Hart said. He opened the envelope. "The Rock Angelz!"

The crowd erupted into applause. The Rock Angelz all went back up to the stage to accept the award. Yasmin went to the mic as the was instructed by Byron.

"Thank you so much for this award," she said. "We worked so hard on this album and it means so much to us to have this award."

Sasha wished she could have said something. Why did Yasmin have to have all the glory?

"We'd like to thank our friends, our families, and our amazing manager Byron Powell..."

Sasha resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Screw Byron and his obsession with Yasmin.

"Thank you so much!" Yasmin said. Then they went back to their seats.

*WW*

Everyone became obsessed with Yasmin and Cade as usual and came up the name Yasmade for them. However, the rest of the Rock Angelz didn't exactly trust him.

Cade was somewhat of a player in hollywood. In the past he'd dated Taylor Swift, Kendall Jenner, and Demi Lovato. The Rock Angelz were now worldwide super stars, who's to say he wasn't just dating Yasmin for the publicity?

Yasmade were a thing for several months and her friends still weren't buying it and they decided it was time to take it upon themselves to tell Yasmin how they felt.

One day they were sitting in a hot tub at the salon for some much needed rest and relaxation after several concerts.

"We went to Vegas last weekend and we had the most amazing dinner at the Monte Carlo. We're totally moving in together..." Yasmin gushed telling them all about the amazing things her and Cade did together.

"And he's totally serious about you?" Cloe asked.

"Of course he is!" Yasmin said. "He said I'm his one and only."

"And how many other girls has he said that about?"

"What are you saying?" Yasmin said defensively.

"We're saying that Cade isn't exactly known to be the most loyal person ever," Jade said.

"He's totally loyal!"

"Oh really?"

"Whatever happened in the past doesn't matter! He's not that kind of guy."

"Look, all we're saying is that we'd be careful if we were you," Sasha said. "A guy like that doesn't change his ways that quickly."

"All of you can just go to hell!" Yasmin said getting out of the jacuzzi.

"Yas..." Cloe said trying to calm her down.

"No, you don't know him like I do Cloe! None of you do! I trust him and I love him!"

With that she grabbed her stuff and ran off. Her friends exchanged a look feeling even more concerned.

After leaving the spa she went to Cade's house. Her friends didn't know what they were talking about. She loved Cade and he loved her. They needed each other and that was all that mattered.

She got to the house and unlocked the door knowing he wouldn't mind. "Cade?" She called.

She heard voices and found him sitting on the living room couch laughing with Ariana Grande. The two stopped when they saw her and looked up.

"Oh hey baby," Cade said.

"Hi Yasmin," Ariana said.

"Hi...what's going on here?" She asked slowly. Were her friends right?

"Ariana and I were writing a song together. Strictly business, it's for my new album," Cade explained.

Yasmin let out a breath. "That's cool, can't wait to hear it."

"Actually I should probably go," Ariana said standing up.

"You sure?" Cade asked.

She picked up her purse and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "Yeah, I'll leave you two alone. We'll work more tomorrow."

After she left Yasmin went over and sat on the couch next to Cade and kissed him.

"I hope that didn't bother you, it really was just business," Cade said.

"It's fine baby," Yasmin said. Her friends didn't know what they were talking about. Why would Cade ever be unfaithful to her?

*WW*

The next week Yasmin was at her house preparing to move in with Cade the next day. All of a sudden her doorbell rang and her friends were there.

"What's up guys?" She asked.

"There's something you need to know," Cloe said.

"What's with all the boxes?" Jade asked looking around.

"I told you, I'm moving in with Cade." She led them to the kitchen table. "What's up?"

"You still trust your sweet Cade?" Sasha said.

"Of course I do. Why...?"

Cloe out a magazine on the table. On the front was a picture of Cade sitting outside of a restaurant with his ex Kendall Jenner. They were sitting close and smiling. They seemed to be having a good time together. The headline said Cade Back with Kendall? Where's Yasmin?

Yasmin felt like her world was crumbling around her. This couldn't be true. "That can't be...this could mean anything, they're wrong!"

"There was even video footage," Jade said.

"No..." Yasmin said feeling like she'd cry.

"We didn't want this to happen Yas. We're so sorry," Cloe said.

Her friends stayed for most of the night to comfort her and the next day was the day she was supposed to be moving in with Cade but of course that wasn't happening anymore. Still the next morning he was there with a moving truck.

"Hey Yas, are you ready...?"

"I'd never move in with you if my life depended on it!" Yasmin exclaimed.

Cade was shocked. "What? Why?"

"You think I don't know?! You were out with your ex Kendall yesterday! How could you do that to me?!"

"Yasmin I would never...Kendall and I are just friends...!"

"Just save it! I can't believe I ever trusted you! I never want to see you again!"

She slammed the door in his face.

*WW*

She didn't hear anything from him the next few couldn't stop crying but maybe it was for the best.

But the next day she received a bouquet of roses on her doorstep. The note said it was from him. She didn't threw them away.

The same thing happened the next day but she threw them away again.

She received flowers every day for the next two weeks. They said things like "call me" and "I miss you." She stopped throwing them away and her house was starting to get crowded. Finally she just went to his house.

"Hey," he said when he opened the door.

"If I talk to you will you stop sending me flowers every day?"

"Probably."

They went into the house.

"Yas, I swear to god I never cheated in you. Kendall and I dated two years ago, we're just friends now. That's all it was, two friends going to lunch together." He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Please forgive me."

She decided he seemed sincere. After all, the past few days were hell without him. They needed each other like they needed water. She kissed him. "I forgive you. And I love you."

*WW*

Her friends were shocked that she took him back. They still thought it was a bad idea.

Yasmin wrote a new song the third on their second album. Her friends decided to sing it grudgingly and Yasmin invited acade to come watch them record it.

Cade sat in the recording studio on the couch while the Rock Angelz recorded the song. He'd never heard it before, he didn't even know Yasmin had written it until that day. But the more he listened to it he liked it.

"When we met, I knew then there was something cool about you

Even though some of my friends didn't notice it at all

You and me, all alone, took a walk and started talking

We stayed out all night counting all the stars

I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do

'Cause they all fade away when it's just me and you

Well it's more than a crush, an impossible rush

I don't care what they say when you're there, I don't care

All my friends think you're weird, but they don't know much about you

While they just disappear when you're hanging out with us

So your hair is a mess? They don't know how good you treat me

I pay no attention 'cause I know who you are

I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do

'Cause they all fade away when it's just me and you

Well it's more than a crush, an impossible rush

I don't care what they say when you're there, I don't care

Tell me stories, paint a picture

Hang it in the sky (in the sky)

Tell no lies and keep no secrets

Time stands still as days go by...!"


	8. Who I Am

Chapter 8:

Who I Am

Jade came home extremely late after another long night of partying. When she got through the door her aunt Vicky was sitting on the couch not looking happy.

"Where have you been?"

"Out," Jade said as if it were obvious.

"All these late nights are getting ridiculous Jade! You've neglected your studies for months and I can't keep lying to your parents for you!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just having fun," Jade said.

"Staying out late all the time, coming home drunk," Vicky said. "Is this really the kind of life you want?!"

She grew a tabloid down on the table. On the front was a picture of the girls coming out of a club one night. The headline said Rock Angelz: Coming out of the club drunk af. "I'm shocked your parents haven't seen this."

"You really think I care what my parents say? I came here to get away from them!" Jade said.

She took out another tabloid. On the front was a picture of her by herself this time partying in a nightclub. Is Rock Angel Jade Out of Control?

"That's bullshit! I'm not out of control!"

"It's time I reigned you in. I'm doing your parents a disservice by letting you run free like this. I want a curfew, I want you to finish high school."

"Don't you people realize you can't tie me down like this?! I'll do whatever the fuck I want and you or anyone else isn't going to tell me what to do!"

Vicky stood up. She could see why her sister said Jade was their biggest challenge. "You live under my house and you will abide by my rules!"

"Then I'll leave! I don't want to live here anyway! I'll leave and I'll do what I want!"

*WW*

Sure enough within the next day Jade had found somewhere else to live and was out of her aunt Vicky's house fast. She didn't want anyone tying her down. She did what she wanted and that was that.

Her and her friends were out at another party the next day. They were in a 6 floor night club and they were visiting all the floors seeing what was up.

"Let's go to the top floor!" Cloe said leading them over to the elevator.

They got on and there were also two guys on it.

"Oh my god, you're the Rock Angelz!"

"You're so fucking hot!"

"You'd better believe it babe," Sasha said. She went over to the first guy and pressed herself against him grabbing his dick. "You're not too bad yourself."

They girls crowded the guys and decided to have some fun. They danced on them and twerked on them. Cloe bent over in front of the other guy and he smacked her butt and stuck his finger under her thong.

Yasmin and Sasha pulled down their shirts for the other guy and he sucked their breasts.

Jade stuck her hand in the other guys pants. "Damn he's got a nice dick!"

They had some fun on the elevator for a few minutes and then they arrived at the top floor.

They did more dancing. Jade got so drunk she was dancing on tables. She was dancing with a guy and things got really hot and heavy. He bent her over right on the dance floor and they had some fun.

She ended up hanging out with his friends who were all sitting at a table having drinks and chatting. One guy pulled out his cocaine and started to snort it and passed it around.

"Ever done coke babe?" The guy she hooked up with asked her.

She shook her head. "I'll try anything once." Sure enough when it was passed to her she snorted it up her nose. "Holy shit!" She reacted to the weird feeling. Then she liked how it felt. "Ooh, this is nice."

*WW*

Things got worse from then on. Jade would be out partying almost every day. There were excessive tabloids about her. Rock Angel Out of Control. Jade Spotted Partying. Rumored To Be On Drugs.

One day they were in the studio recording their second album. By now they were halfway through it. But on this day there were only three girls in the studio. Jade was nowhere to be found.

"We can't record this song with only three girls!" Byron exclaimed. "Did anyone call her?"

"We did," Yasmin said.

All of a sudden the door opened and Jade stumbled through the door. "I'm here!" She said. She still had on her party clothes from last night, a short red skirt and a black bustier top and thigh high boots. Her makeup was a mess and she looked like she just woke up.

"Where have you been?!" Byron said.

"I woke up late, but I'm here now," Jade said. She went to the recording room but nearly bumped into the fall and face planted onto the floor.

The Bratz looked at her concerned.

"Jade, are you okay?" Cloe asked her.

"I'm fine babe," Jade said with a wave of her hand. "Let's get this shit started."

*WW*

The next Rock Angelz single that came out was Who I Am. Jade wrote it herself and sang the lead vocals. Soon the biggest video on TV was the a Rock Angelz onstage performing the song.

"Tell you about a city girl

she's surprising

you never get the better

so totally amazing

don't worry about nothing

she just gotta be free, yeah

so dont you, dont you

try to mess with me

they can't tame us

so they blame us

for everything

so I say hey

people don't know who I am

all they can say

she's a bad girl

but they just don't understand

no they don't know who I am

thats right

burst my bubble

just try, why don't you

it don't matter anyway

i'm putting up a great show

moving on up

and it feels so right

speeding in the fast lane

that is my vibe

they can't tame us

so they blame us

for everything...!"

After that Jade was doing a photoshoot and an interview for Vogue entitled Candid with the Rock Angelz Bad Girl.

"So why did you write Who I Am?" She was asked after the photoshoot.

"Because people give me crap all the time for doing what I want," Jade said. "It's my life, I'll live it how I want to live it. I've always been a free spirit and people just don't get it."

"How do you feel about people saying you're the bad girl if the Rock Angelz?"

Jade shrugged. "I'm totally cool with that. I'll wear that proudly. I am the bad girl and no one is going to change that."

"There are rumors going around saying you do drugs. Is that true?"

"Even if it was true, why do people care? It's none of their business."

"In the song you say people blame you. What do you have to say to everyone who judges you?"

"I say you don't know me and I'm going to do whatever the hell I want to do so fuck you. No one controls me. And to anyone who has someone holding them back and trying to tell them what to do with their life, don't take that shit. It's your life."

*WW*

Jade was at her house one day exhausted from all the performances and the late nights she'd spend out on the town. She was lounging on the couch in some pajama shorts and a silky bath robe. That's when the doorbell rang and it was Koby.

"Koby!" She said giving him a hug.

He held her at arm's length and looked at her. He could tell she was tired and hungover, possibly high. It was all in her eyes. "Where were you last night?"

"I went out," she said leading him inside. They sat on the couch and she hugged him and kissed him. No matter what she could always count on him to be her ride or die. No one else made her happier.

"Are you high?" He asked.

"No!" She said defensively. "Not right now anyway."

He sighed. He'd known Jade since elementary school. He started dating her sophomore year of high school and had been with her for four years. He supported everything she did here in LA. They didn't have a perfect relationship but he loved her more than anyone.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"I'm worried about you," he said finally.

She giggled. "What? Why would you be worried?" Although in the back of her mind she knew.

"You're getting too wild. I think you need to settle down a bit," he said.

She glared at him. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

He held her hand. "I know you want to have fun, I get that. But you're taking this too far."

She took her hand back and shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Something is going to happen to you if you don't stop."

"You've been talking to my parents haven't you?!"

He held her hands again. "No, I haven't. I hate your parents at much as you do."

She pushed him away and stood up. "Then why are you trying to hold me back?!"

"Because I love you! I've loved you for years and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I've let you do whatever you want out here for the past two years because I want you to be happy but I can't support this anymore. Not when it puts you at risk."

Tears rolled down her face as she thought about what he was saying. "Then you don't have to."

"Jade..." He said worried about what she was implying.

"This is who I am Koby! This is what you signed up for when you started dating me. And if you can't handle it then you don't have to stay!"

Koby looked into her eyes for a moment. God he loved this girl. But she was damaged. As much as he loved her, he didn't know if his heart would be able to take sticking around while she slowly destroyed herself.

He stood up. "Then I'll go."

She felt like he'd shoved a knife through her heart. "Fine, go. I don't need you."

Reluctantly he left. She watched him go and then she fell to her knees and cried. She and Koby broke up all the time for petty things. But this time she didn't think they'd be getting back together.


	9. All About You

Chapter 9:

All About You

"This just in, Cloe of the Rock Angelz was spotted coming out of a movie with Nick Jonas! Her long time boyfriend Cameron was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't any sign of them breaking up. Cameron even tweeted just yesterday 'Spent an amazing day with my soul mate today'! Cloe however hasn't tweeted about Cameron in the past week. Could this mean that Cloe is now cheating on Cameron with Nick? She's certainly turned out to be the scandalous Rock Angel!

That day the Rock Angelz were in the recording studio working on the next track for their album. They were on a break though and the girls were sitting on the couches chatting. Jade was eating a Panera sandwich, Sasha was snapchatting, Yasmin was eating salad.

"Sasha don't snapchat me eating!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Why? This is the kind of thing the crowd wants to see!" Sasha said laughing.

"But I look weird when I eat!"

Jade elbowed her. "Cade would disagree," she said teasingly.

Yasmin elbowed her back. "Shut up."

"Oh my god!" Cloe suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Sasha said.

Cloe showed them the article on . "Look at this! It says I'm cheating on Cameron and that I'm scandalous. What the hell?!"

"That's crazy, you're like, one of the least scandalous people i've ever seen. You're like an open book," Jade said.

"And like, have they even seen you and Cam together?" Yasmin said.

All of a sudden one of their producers popped in. "Cloe, you're cheating on Cameron?"

"No!" Cloe exclaimed horrified that people believed it.

"Oh, that's what the news is saying."

"It's not true!"

She left and Cloe sighed. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Then the door opened and Cameron came in. "I brought lunch for a special Rock Angel," he said handing her a Chipotle bag.

She hugged him and kissed him. "Thank you baby."

"You sound upset. What's wrong?" Cam asked concerned as they sat down.

"Have you seen this?" Jade asked handing him the phone.

He glanced at the article. "Oh that. That's bullshit right?" He looked at Cloe. "Right?" he said kinda desperately.

"Of course it is baby!" Cloe said. "I'd never do something like that to you. I mean, Nick Jonas is cute but he's not you."

Cameron kissed her. "I knew that."

"Who cares what tabloid shit says anyway?" Jade said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Well...I don't," Cloe said turning off her phone. But she did care. She wasn't like Jade, she couldn't just brush off what people said about her. Those kinds of things got to her, a lot more than she wanted it to.

*WW*

The Rock Angelz were onstage for another concert singing All About You. Cloe was at the front mic opening the song with her beautiful vocals.

"You've got style looking so sharp

Rocking hot smile you're gonna go far

Just believe in yourself

You don't need to be who you're not

All you need is all that you've got

Just believe in yourself

You should know what you are

Money can't buy

Cuz you should know

It's all about you

It's not about the money you make

It's not about the little mistakes

It's not about the people you know

You'll be fine on your own

It's not about the clothes you wear

It's not about the car I swear

It's the little things you say and you do

It's all about you

Have fun in all that you do

Listen to your heart it's always so true

We believe in you

You can't stop reach for the stars

Time will tell tell people who you are

We believe in you

You should know what you are

Money can't buy

Cuz you should know

It's all about you

It's not about the money you make

It's not about the little mistakes

It's not about the people you know

You'll be fine on your own

It's not about the clothes you wear

It's not about the car I swear

It's the little things you say and you do

It's all about you…!"

After the song she took a bow and noticed her girls smiling at her. Cloe worked hard to be the fabulous blonde bombshell she was, maybe a little too hard. If only she took the lyrics to her song to heart. It's not about what people think about her, or what anyone thought about her or said to her. It's all about her and what made her happy.

She rocked out giving an awesome performance a she did every time they were onstage. She always felt that she could have given more though. She promised to herself that she would at the next show.

After the concert they met with fans. She shook their hands and signed autographs and took pictures with them. She heard things like "We love you Cloe!" and "You're so awesome Cloe!"

Suddenly the world around her started swimming. The sound of screams clouded her mind and the flash of cameras from fans and paparazzi exploded in her face. She froze for a moment until Jade grabbed her arm.

"Come on girl!"

Cloe snapped out of it and followed her backstage. Meeting with fans was done.

*WW*

People were always asking the girls to do photoshoots and interviews for magazines. This time Cloe was posing for Vogue. She was at the studio wearing a long white robe while people bustled around her getting her into hair and makeup.

She was doing a nude photoshoot today. She went onto the photo set and shed the robe. On the pictures she was surrounded by cloud like pillows and blankets and manipulated them around her and played with her hair during the shoot.

"Yes! Excellent! Love it girl, keep it coming!" the photographer said as he took the pictures.

The girl was a natural model. Beautiful in every way and she looked great in pictures.

After leaving the shoot she noticed posts being shared everywhere on her social media. She opened one sand was horrified by the headline.

Cloe's Nudes Leaked On Twitter!

She gasped as she scrolls through and saw the pictures of her, private photos that she has sent to Cameron, all over the internet for the world to see. She felt like she'd cry.

Everywhere she looked she felt like people were talking about her and calling her everything from a hoe to a slut.

As if she didn't already feel suffocated by the world enough, now she felt even worse. With people everywhere breathing down her neck, expecting nothing but the best from her and then the constant rumors about her and now this. She sometimes wondered if there was anywhere she could go anymore to get away from it all.

*WW*

The Rock Angelz were at a red carpet a few weeks later. They were there in their long flowing dresses to pose for pictures and ask press questions before they went into Cannes. They did red carpets very often, it all came with the territory of being one of the most popular bands in the world.

They walked the red carpet together and posed as the camera flashes went off constantly. They were stopped nearly every few feet to answer questions from a reporter.

The constant camera flashes were starting to get to Cloe. She tried to ignore it, she couldn't let this happen, not here. She was fine.

But with every step she took she felt weaker. The world was starting to fade around her. She could barely hear the questions being thrown her way. Her heart was beating fast. The only thing she could think of was getting out of there.

"Cloe."

"Ah!" she jumped startled. Then she realized it was just Byron. "Oh, Byron."

"That man over there is from the billboard awards and he wants to have a word with you girls," Byron said pointing to the man in a strapping Italian suit nearby surrounded by people. "You girls are going to go over and talk to him. Standard questions and I told those reporters if they ask anything about your leaked nudes my people will slit their throats in their sleep."

Cloe still felt sick. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Byron said surprised.

"I-I can't go over there. Just let me sit down for like five minutes."

"They're expecting you right now. You're fine," Byron said ushering her over where her friends were also gathering.

She shook her head quickly. "No, Byron, I…"

Too late, she was already there and she couldn't dip out now.

They talked to the Billboard guy and answered tons of questions from the what seemed like millions of reporters surrounding them.

"I can already tell the second album is going to be a huge hit," he said. "I have to say I'm definitely saving a nomination spot for you."

"You have no idea how much that means to us," Yasmin said.

"Tell me about your single that just came out, All About You. What was the inspiration behind that?"

The girls looked at her to answer because she had been the main one to write the song.

She took a deep breath. "It's everything that I want to be, and everything people should strive for. You life is not about anyone else but you."

"That's one of the things that everyone loves about your songs. Each of them are so inspiring and have a true message behind them..."

Cloe could hardly hear what was going on anymore. She just needed to get out of there. The dizziness became too much and she ran.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Excuse us for a moment," Jade said and then they ran after her.

Cloe pushed through the crowd until she got inside and then found somewhere that was away from everyone. She leaned up against the wall hardly able to breathe with tears pouring down her face out of fear and embarrassment.

"There she is!" Yasmin said.

The girls ran over to her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Sasha said.

"I don't know..." Cloe said.

Byron spotted them in the corner comforting Cloe and came over to them. "Girls what the hell?! You cannot just walk off a red carpet like that, let alone from an interview with him!"

"I just, I can't do it anymore!" Cloe exclaimed. "It's just too much! I can't handle it!"

"Girl, relax, you're fine!" Jade said.

"No I'm not!"

"Look, you just had a moment of weakness. It's okay, it's all in your head." Sasha said.

Cloe started to calm down. Maybe they were right, maybe it was all in her head.

"Look, there's 20 more minutes of the red carpet left. Do you have any idea how this looks? All of you need to get back out there now!" Byron said sounding stressed.

They headed back outside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yasmin asked Cloe.

Cloe nodded but she wasn't so sure. "I'll be fine."


	10. Stand Out

Chapter 10:

Stand Out

They were done recording the the day and we sitting in the studio lounge relaxing after a long day. The album was almost done and soon they'd be going on another world tour.

Byron came into the room. "Girls I've got great news! We've just put together the final album artwork. I think you're going to love it!"

He sat down with them and showed them the cover. It was a picture of all of the girls performing on a Rock Angelz stage. They all looked beautiful and fierce. But Yasmin was front and center in an overly obvious way.

"Why does she get to be front and center?" Sasha said angrily.

"Well someone had to be. Anyway, Yasmin is our front girl. She was totally okay with it."

Sasha glared at Yasmin. "You discussed this before hand?!"

"I didn't think it would be a problem," Yasmin said innocently.

"How could it not be a problem?!"

"Look, everyone is still represented. And everyone has their own songs," Yasmin said calmly. She wasn't going to let another argument start.

"Not as many as you! You're turning this into the Yasmin show and I don't like it!"

Too late.

"I'm turning it into the Yasmin show?!" Yasmin said angry about being accused of such things. "All you want is for it to be the Sasha show. You told TMZ it would be better if you were the star!"

"I did not...!"

"You said that?" Cloe said surprised.

"Yeah, me and Yas were wondering about that. What the hell Sasha?" Jade said.

"All I said was that if someone were to be the star it should be me. You're all putting words into my mouth, that's not even what we're talking about!"

"No, we should talk about it!" Jade said standing up. "Every time something isn't about you, you want to get pissed off about it. You don't hear any of us getting all butthurt just because we're not front and center on the album. And quite frankly, who the hell cares?!"

"You certainly don't because you're too drunk half the time to even notice what's going on around here! Maybe if you weren't you'd have a real opinion!"

Jade came towards her. "You bitch...!"

Cloe stepped between them. "Why are you taking shots at everyone like this?!" She said to Sasha.

"I choreograph all of our dances and write most of our songs!" Sasha said. "If anyone is going to be front and center it damn well should be me!"

"Well it's not! And it's not going to be you if you don't shove that sense of entitlement!" Cloe said.

"I never said I was entitled to anything...!"

"You always think that! Everything has to revolve around you or it's not right! You just have to control everything!"

"And who should, you? You can't even step on the fucking stage without being a pussy! Where the hell do you even get off telling anyone else what to do and you can't even take care of yourself?!"

"Why you...!"

"Stop it!" Yasmin exclaimed. "We're all supposed to be friends and part of the same band so stop fighting!"

They all sat down in opposite corners of the room angry and not even looking at each other.

Byron cleared his throat. "Well, if you'll excuse me girls, I've got a meeting to go to." He left the room hoping to not cause any more drama.

The Rock Angelz sat in silence for nearly ten minutes when the door opened again and Roxxi came in. She was shocked to see the silence and the tension in the room couldn't be cut with a knife.

"So...what happened?"

"She's a bitch!" Jade said.

"She wants the whole world around her just because Byron has a fucking hard on for her," Sasha said tossing a glare in Yasmin's direction.

"Fuck you," Yasmin said.

Roxxi realized she had to do something. This band couldn't go on if they kept arguing like this. Roxxi sat down in the middle of the room since everyone else was in opposite corners.

"You guys are best friends, you shouldn't be fighting like this," Roxxi said. She thought for a moment. "Got any room left on the album?"

"Yeah, why?" Cloe said.

"Let me write a song with you. We'll have fun and we can put all of this ridiculous fighting behind us."

*WW*

Roxxi wrote Stand Out with them. It was the first song she had sung with the Rock Angelz since So Good. It was immediately approved by Byron and then recorded it and it was the last song added to their second album All About You.

The five of them performed the song together at their concert in La which kicked off the All About You Tour. The crowd was absolutely ecstatic to see them performing with Roxxi again and they loved all of the new songs.

"You're the one and only, you express it any way you want

Style the way you feel inside and rock this world

Daring to be different 'cause you don't wanna be the same

You're totally unique and independent, girl

Show yourself as you really are (ooh, stand out)

You gotta stand out, be proud, time for you to shine

You're special, beautiful, you're one of a kind

You stand out from the crowd, everybody knows

Individual, original and it really shows

'Cause you stand out (oh, ooh, oh, hey)

Funky fashion, get reactions, you know how to be yourself

Own it 'cause you know it when it's feeling right

Confident inside your heart, you know exactly who you are

Go ahead and do your thing your way you like

Show yourself as you really are

You gotta stand out, be proud, time for you to shine

You're special, beautiful, you're one of a kind

You stand out from the crowd, everybody knows

Individual, original and it really shows 'cause you stand out

There could never be another you, you're like nobody else

A style that's all your very own, be happy with yourself

'Cause you stand out, be proud

Dress the part of how you feel, be the one you know is real

'Cause you're perfect just the way you are

Stand out (stand out), stand out

Don't you know you really gotta

You gotta stand out, be proud, time for you to shine

You're special, beautiful, you're one of a kind...!"

They all came off the stage after the show and hugged. All of the tension was forgotten for the moment.


	11. Forever

Chapter 11:

Forever

It was Valentine's Day. Jade always hated it ever since Koby left her, but Cloe absolutely loved it. Her and Cameron had huge plans to spend a very romantic day together. They spent the entire day together mainly cuddling and relaxing. Cloe was always on the road, doing shows, doing red carpets, doing photoshoots. It was nice to have a special day alone with her boyfriend.

They were at their house cuddling under the covers listening to romantic music when all of a sudden Cloe's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said annoyed.

"Hey Cloe, it's Byron."

"Hi Byron," Cloe said still annoyed.

"So GQ wants to do a last minute interview with you girls today. Can you make it here at 12?"

Cloe sighed. "Byron, it's Valentine's Day."

"Right...so can you be here at 12?"

"No, I'm not doing anything today but spending time with Cameron."

"What am I supposed to tell the editor of GQ?"

"Tell them I'm busy." She hung up the phone. "Why do they always want something from me?"

Cameron hugged her. "You're too perfect to resist. But today you're mine." He pounced on her and she giggled happily.

Later that day they went to dinner on a cruise ship. It was a private ship with just the two of them. It was definitely the most romantic Valentine's Day they'd ever had to that day.

After a gourmet dinner they danced and walked along the deck. Cloe danced around. Her flowing pink skirt moved around her and her platinum hair blew in the breeze.

Cameron couldn't help but smile. Fame put a lot of pressure on Cloe. It wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be. But when she was alone with him like this, the real carefree, happy Cloe came out.

He came over to her, held her in his arms, and danced along with her. He twirled her around and then pulled her close to him and kissed her as passionately as he could. "You're so beautiful angel," he said. "I love seeing you like this."

She kissed him again. "You make me this way Cam."

It made him happy to hear that. He gave her another kiss.

She looked out at the stars. "Sometimes I wonder what I'd do if I wasn't doing this," she said thoughtfully. "What would my life be like in a different word...a different life?"

He hugged her close to him. "All I know is I'd want you by my side...forever."

She smiled and blushed. "Would you really?"

"There's no one else I'd want," he said sincerely. "I love you with everything I can ever love you with."

"I love you too Cam," she said feeling tears in her eyes at his sweet words.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she said.

To her surprise he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket, a beautiful sparkling diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." She was shocked into silence for a moment. No words could ever describe how happy she was. "Yes!" She finally exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you Cam!"

*WW*

They soon broke the news to all of their friends and weddings plans were soon under way. Cloe and Cameron planned a date, sent out invitations, started getting together decorations, and every kind of weddings preparations.

Her friends took her out dress shopping one day. They went to the most prestigious bridal shop in LA. All of the celebrities got their weddings dresses there.

They picked out brides maid dresses, beautiful sky blue chiffon dresses that came down to the floor. Cloe went in and tried on a ton of bridal dresses. She'd come out and the girls would say whether they liked it or not.

She came out in a strapless dress with beautiful sparkles.

"I love it!" Yasmin said.

"That's the one!" Sasha said.

"Definitely!" Jade said.

Cloe looked at it in the mirror. It was a lovely dress, but she wasn't feeling it as much as they were. "No it's not."

"What? It's beautiful!" Sasha said.

"Come on Cloe, how many dresses are you going to try on?" Jade asked.

"It has to be the right one," Cloe said.

She tried on another one. A fluffy dress with off the shoulder straps and a log veil. As soon as she saw herself in the mirror her eyes stung with tears. "Oh my god, this is beautiful!"

As she looked in the mirror she could clearly visualize herself walking down the aisle in this dress to marry the love of her life.

"That's really gorgeous," Yasmin said.

"Forget our dumb idea, go with that one!" Sasha said.

"I will," Cloe said. "I love this dress!"

Jade was unusually quiet after that. She was happy for Cloe of course. But seeing her so happy and picking out her wedding dress made her kind of sad.

If Koby was still around, would he have asked her to marry him too? Would she ever get to experience a love like that again and be as happy as Cloe was right then?

*WW*

The day of the wedding arrived soon enough. The guests arrived and the wedding was going to start any minute.

"This is so exciting!" Cloe said.

"You're such a beautiful bride Cloe," Yasmin said fixing the veil.

"Seriously, you're so lucky," Sasha said.

"And all of our friends were able to come. Megan, Fianna, Roxxi and Phoebe, Koby..."

"Koby is here?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he was on the guest list, remember?"

"I knew that," Jade said brushing it off. She hadn't seen Koby since their breakup such a long time ago. He was still The rest of the girls friend so she should have expected him here but at the moment she didn't know how to feel about it.

The weddings started. The bridesmaids and groomsmen entered. Jade tried to look straight ahead to avoid seeing Koby but it didn't work, she ended up making eye contact with him anyway.

Then eyed home gasped excitedly as the bride entered. She looked absolutely stunning. Cameron's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She looked like an angel sent down from heaven.

As she reached the later the priest began. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Cameron and Cloe..."

He went on and Cloe and Cameron recited their vows to each other and out the weddings rings on their fingers.

"Cameron, do you take Cloe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Cameron said.

"Cloe, do you take Cameron to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Cloe said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two of them kissed as passionately as they could while the crowd applauded them.

The reception followed. Cloe and Cameron had their first dance as husband and wife. The a Rock Angelz sang their favorite song Thinking Out Loud while they danced.

For the rest of the reception, everyone talked and danced and had fun catching up with each other.

Cloe, Cameron, Yasmin, and Sasha sat at a table talking to Koby, Fianna, and Megan. Jade wouldn't talk to Koby though. She wanted to, but after everything that had passed between them she couldn't bring herself to even look at him so she was on the other side of the room joking around with Dylan.

"It's about time you two got married," Fianna said.

"Well we all knew they'd be getting married one day," Koby said taking a sip of champagne.

"Look how freaking cute they are together," Yasmin said.

"She's the cute one," Cameron said kissing Cloe.

"Now it's time for the next wedding," Megan said.

"Who's next?" Sasha asked.

"These two, you didn't know?" Megan said pointing to Fianna and Koby.

"For real?" Yasmin said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're officially engaged," Fianna said.

"That's so sweet! Congratulations," Cloe said.

The reception went on for a few more hours and then everyone watched Cloe and Cameron head out to the car to go on their honeymoon in the Bahamas.

"Have fun!" Sasha said said.

"Don't have too much fun," Cade said.

They got in the car and drove off towards their forever.


	12. The Last Straw

Chapter 12:

The Last Straw

Time passed and things were certainly taking a turn for the worst. Sasha was distancing herself more and more from the group. Jade seemed to be getting wilder and frequently missed rehearsals and meetings. Cloe was feeling more and more out of touch with performing. And Yasmin was just trying to hold everyone together.

One day Sasha was the first at the recording studio. They were doing their last song for the album. But she was there early. She was itching to go solo. Was this how Roxxi felt during the end of her time with Crash?

Things were too different now anyway. She didn't feel as close to the girls as she used to be. She felt like the management was slowly pushing her out and her friends weren't doing anything about it.

But she didn't care. She had a career ahead of her and she knew it. She'd be a solo artist and choreograph for the best. She wouldn't have to deal with Yasmin's constant bitching and Cloe's complaining and Jade being batshit out of control. It was coming and she could just taste the freedom to do what she wanted.

She was hanging out in the lounge when Cade came in. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, is Yasmin here?" He asked.

Sasha shook her head. "We're early. Wanna chill?"

Cade took a soda out of the refrigerator and sat next to her. "Yasmin told me you guys are almost done with the album."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, we're finishing up today. I'm done with it all."

"What do you mean?"

"Rock Angelz has run it's course. At least for me anyway. After this tour I don't think I'll stay."

"It won't be the same without you."

Sasha snorted. "They don't want me around anyway."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You have no idea." She looked over at him. His messy brown hair fell over his eyes and he was wearing a tank top that showed off his muscles. She'd always had a crush on him before they became the Rock Angelz. "You've been unfaithful to Yasmin, haven't you?"

Cade looked surprised. "No, I haven't."

She smirked. "You can tell me."

"No I...okay when we took the break I slept with other girls. But that was it, I swear."

"Do you want to get married like Cloe and Cameron?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not ready to be tied down."

"You're a fucking douche, Yasmin doesn't need you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Well how about you? I never see you with a steady boyfriend."

She moved closer to him. "I'm not ready to be tied down." She put her hand on his leg. "We're a lot more alike than you think."

"I wouldn't say that."

She ran her hand down his chest. "Yeah we are. Determined, goal oriented, and don't care who we hurt as long as we get what we want." Then she kissed him.

He pulled away from her. "You're fucked if you think I'm going to hurt Yasmin."

"She won't know," Sasha said as she unzipped his pants. "I can already tell you want it." She climbed onto his lap. "I do too."

She kissed him again and this time he didn't stop her.

*WW*

The album was soon finished and another world tour would begin soon. They were doing an album release concert in Miami the weekend before. The Rock Angelz were all staying in a hotel together before they'd do several concerts the next morning.

Yasmin, Cloe, and Sasha had decided to get their beauty sleep before the big show the next day, but Jade had decided to go out anyway and experience the Miami nightlife whether her friends wanted to or not.

It was 2 am and Jade still wasn't back. Sasha tried calling her to tell her to come back or she'd never have enough energy for the concert.

"Jade you come back right now! You're not going to make me look bad onstage tomorrow!"

"Fine, whatever. I'll call an uber," Jade said over the phone. "Later."

Sasha hung up the phone. "Who the hell does she think she is? She can't just go out all night and expect to do two shows in a few hours."

"Just forget about it. If you stay up all night worrying about her you'll look just as bad yourself," Cloe said from where she was laying on one of the beds texting Cameron.

"Gee thanks Cloe," Sasha said sarcastically.

"What? It's true! Unlike you guys I actually need my beauty sleep."

About 20 minutes later Jade came through the door.

"It's about time you showed up," Cloe said.

"I had to wait for the fucking uber!" Jade said throwing her purse down. "It's not my fault people drive slow."

"Whatever, just try not to look fucked up tomorrow," Sasha said.

"I am not fucked up!" Jade said. She looked at Yasmin. "Right Yas?"

Yasmin looked down. "Um, well..."

"So you agree with her?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you went onstage high as a kite."

"Did you know that all the greats went onstage high on LSD? It made them perform better."

"Oh god, please don't," Cloe said.

"What if I did?" Jade challenged.

Sasha sighed exasperatedly. "I'm so done with you."

Jade was really mad. "Great! Leave! See if we care!"

"You're damn right I will!" Sasha said. "I've been planning it for months. I even talked about it with Koby and Fianna."

The others wre shocked but for different reasons.

"Why Koby and Fianna?" Jade asked confused.

"Oh, Koby didn't tell you he and Fianna are engaged?" Sasha said sarcastically.

Jade let that sink in for a moment. She still missed Koby even though she'd never admit it, not even to herself. To hear that he was engaged to Fianna broke her heart. Deep down she'd always hoped they'd get back together.

"Koby and Fianna..." She looked at Cloe and Yasmin. "Did you know too?"

"I didn't even think you still cared about Koby," Cloe said. "It's been like two years since you broke up."

Jade held back her tears. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" She yelled at them.

"Maybe Koby would be engaged to you if you weren't so crazy," Cloe pointed out.

"Oh shut the fuck up Cloe!"

"Sasha, why are you leaving?" Yasmin asked. She was still stuck on that.

"Like you guys don't want me to leave!" Sasha said.

"Well we don't want you to leave but you're so insufferable..."

"Oh really? That's what you think of me huh?!" Sasha said. "I'm so done with you trying to act all high and mighty Yasmin. Ever since Byron put you in the front that's all you've been!"

"I've been trying to keep this group together!" Yasmin exclaimed. "You make it so hard to do. There you go accusing me back and forth acting like you're better than everyone. You know what I don't even care if you leave, things will be so much easier around here without you!"

"Yeah, then you can have your little Rock Angelz all to yourself! You'd like that wouldn't you?! God, you probably fucked Byron to get you higher and higher haven't you?!"

"I can't believe you'd think that about me!" Yasmin shouted. "I, sorry I ever called you my friend, you're nothing but a bitch!"

"I slept with Cade!"

Yasmin froze for a second. "What?"

"I. Slept. With. Cade."

In that moment Yasmin felt angrier than she ever had. "How the hell could you do that to me?!"

"No wonder I'm not your friend anymore, huh?"

That was it. Yasmin ran towards Sasha and pounced on her. She'd never been so angry in her whole life and the only thing she wanted to do was kick this bitch's ass. No friend of hers would ever treat her this way.

Punches were thrown back and forth between each other. They rolled on the floor yelling and swearing at each other.

Cloe ran over to them. "Oh my god, you guys stop!" She tried to break them up but it was impossible. She'd never thought she'd see Yasmin of all people fight like this.

Cloe looked over at Jade who was just sitting on the bed watching. "Jade help me!"

Jade just sat there with her arms crossed. "Let them kill each other. I don't care anymore."

They stood up still beating each other up, backing up until they pushed through the door Jade had left open. They didn't care, all they cared about was getting revenge on each other.

Jade went to the doorway to watch what they were doing not making any move to stop it.

"You bitch!" Sasha shouted.

"How the hell could you sleep with my boyfriend you whore?!" Yasmin shouted.

"You guys stop it!" Cloe yelled.

They were being really loud and causing people to come out of their rooms to see what was going on. They were shocked to see the Rock Angelz fighting in the middle of the hallway.

That's when Byron came out. "Oh my god! Girls stop! Stop it right now!" It took a lot of effort but he managed to pry them apart. Cloe held back Yasmin and Byron held back Sasha. "Anyone want to tell me what the living hell is going on here?!"

"She's a bitch and a whore!" Yasmin shouted.

"I'm done Byron! I'm fucking done with all of this!" Sasha exclaimed. She broke free of Byron's arms and went towards the room.

"What do you mean you're done?!" Byron said.

"I'm done with all of this! I refuse to work with them anymore! I quit!"

"You can't quit! I have you booked for two shows tomorrow! You can't leave now!"

"You better bet your ass I can!" Sasha said. She grabbed her stuff and with that she was out the door.

"See ya bitch," Jade said bitterly.

The realization of what was going on hit Yasmin at that moment. She'd lost her boyfriend and she'd lost her friend. The Rock Angelz were falling apart and there was nothing she could do.


	13. You Think

Chapter 13:

You Think

"You will not believe what happened over the weekend! The Rock Angelz were spotted physically fighting in their Miami hotel. Witnesses say they heard shouting in the middle of the night and came out to see Yasmin and Sasha fist fighting outside of their hotel room. Cloe was seen trying to break up the fight while Jade stood by encouraging it. It is unknown what went down before all of this happened but our reports say it was because Yasmin's boyfriend, singer Cade, had slept with her band mate Sasha! We have exclusive footage of the absolutely insane fight between the girls!"

Yasmin. Jade, and Cloe were sitting down for a meeting with Byron when they returned back to LA. They had done the Miami shows without Sasha much to the shock of the public. People in the hotel had been recording the fight and it had gone viral. It was the talk of all of the news stations. They were supposed to be going on tour that evening but Byron had postponed so they could figure out what to do without Sasha.

"What happened in Miami is something I would like to never happen again," Byron said sternly. "Not only does this kind of publicity make you look bad, but right before a tour this is something we don't need. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes," the girls said tiredly. They were all shaken up and exhausted from everything that had happened and a tour was the furthest thing from their minds.

"As for Sasha, have any of you spoken to her?"

Jade just snorted.

"Why would I talk to her?" Yasmin said angrily.

"I haven't heard from her," Cloe said.

Byron sighed. "Well there seems to be no chance of getting her back. So in that case we'll have to do the tour without her. We'll spend the extra time before the show going over what everything will look like without her. The Rock Angelz will have to be a trio now."

*WW*

The tour went on but it was weird performing without Sasha and everyone could sense something was different. Even when Roxxi joined the, in several cities it still didn't feel the same without Sasha. Music aside, the girls had been with Sasha since they were three years old. Things didn't seem right without Sasha by their side.

During the tour Yasmin spent a lot of time thinking about what had gone down between them all. She was angry, she was sad, and more importantly, she just wanted things to be back to the way they used to be, before they became the Rock Angelz.

She channeled it all into a new song that she wrote during the tour and started recording right before the tour was over.

"Made a big mistake

Ever thinkin that you cared

When it's obvious you're actin like I'm not even here

Well I've got news for you

Better listen up right now

Gotta give to take no you can't pretend

Gotta think about

How you treat your friends

You think you're so incredible

Completely unforgettable

You think the world spins just for you

You don't have a clue!

You act like I'm invisible

As if my life is miserable

One thing is undeniably true

Friendship is all about truth

I can see it now

I can reach you like a book

All you care about is what you say

How it makes you look

Well this is serious

Time for you to make a change

Gotta stop right now yeah I'm tellin' you

Gotta lose that pose and you're attitude

You think you're so incredible

Completely unforgettable

You think the world spins just for you

You don't have a clue!

You act like I'm invisible

As if my life is miserable

One thing is undeniably true

Friendship is all about truth

Not gonna let you down

I'm gonna turn you round

You'll see

Yeah, this is what real friends do

I still believe in you and me

You think you're so incredible

Completely unforgettable

You think the world spins just for you

You don't have a clue!

You act like I'm invisible

As if my life is miserable

One thing is undeniably true..."

The song was released soon after and the public of course loved it but speculated if it was a diss track towards Sasha.

One day soon after she was leaving the mall and was stopped by a TMZ paparazzi. "Hey Yasmin, can we have a word with you?"

She couldn't get away from them so she figured she might as well answer. "Okay."

"Is your new song you think about Sasha? Is it a diss track?"

Yasmin shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Then why did you write that song? It definitely seems like a diss track to everyone else."

"I wrote that song to say how me and Cloe and Jade were feeling after Sasha left the group. And to say that I'll never forget about her. That's why I wrote, I still believe in you and me." With that she left before they could question her further.

As for Sasha she had found new management and was working in a solo career and was also getting into choreographing for artists.

After everything that had gone down, she didn't need the Rock Angelz anymore. It was a mistake getting involved with them in the first place, she should have started a solo career from the start.

But now it didn't matter. Her name was out there and she had enough talent and success to take her wherever she wanted to go and she was going to do it on her own.

One evening he was on Ellen Degeneres discussing what she would do next.

"So it's been, what seven months since you left the Rock Angelz. Is there still any bad blood between you and the girls?"

"I haven't spoken to them since I left."

"Do you have any plans to ever get back with them?"

"Absolutely not Ellen. It was really time for me to go and pursue other things. And I'm a lot happier now that I'm on my own."

"Did you hear their new song You Think?"

"Yeah I did. It definitely sounds like something Yasmin would write."

"Now some people are saying it's directed at you. Do you think they're dissing you or it was written with good intentions?"

"I don't care whether it was a diss track or not Ellen. I really don't."

"Even after all of those years of being friends with them?"

She thought for a moment. They'd shared such good times together, and yeah maybe she would be lying if she said she didn't miss them at all. But what was done was done and that was it.

"That part of my life is over and I'm moving forward. They're gonna get theirs and I'm gonna get mine."


	14. Breakdown

Chapter 14:

Breakdown

Jade has been nearly inconsolable since she found out that Koby and Fianna were engaged. The drinking had been getting better and the drug use had stopped but after that it picked up again to dangerous levels and now that she knew she could never have Koby back she didn't care what she did.

While they had been on tour she'd miss practices, show up late to everything, be drunk or high onstage. Now months later things weren't any better and no one knew what to do to help her.

They were supposed to be recording a new song but there were only two a Rock Angelz there.

"This is not good," Yasmin said.

"Where do you think she could be?" Cloe said.

"Wherever she is we need to find her before Byron gets here."

They tried calling and texting her but got no answers. Finally they decided to go into the lounge and relax and hope Jade showed up before they started. But they weren't expecting what they saw when they got there.

Jade was bent down in front of the table, her hair was a mess, she wore messy dark eyeliner, and what was worse was she was doing a line of cocaine.

"Go away!" She exclaimed.

"So this is where you've been," Cloe said.

"I said go away!" Jade said standing up. She tried to come towards them but tripped over the table in the process.

Yasmin bent down next to her. "That's it, we can't let this go one anymore!"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not! And the sooner you realize that you can get help!"

Jade pushed her away and stood up. "You don't know what you're talking about! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Jade, you've never been like this before," Cloe said. "Can't you see we're worried about you? We can't let you do this anymore. You're going to get hurt...or worse."

Someone had been that concerned about her before, someone she loved very much. But the people who cared about her never stayed right?

Yasmin reached out to her again but Jade slapped her away. "Don't touch me! There's nothing wrong with me! Just leave me alone!"

Then she tried to run. But Yasmin and Cloe couldn't let her anger away. They had to help her.

They grabbed her arms to try to keep her from running. She started kicked and screaming and crying.

"Get the fuck off me! Fuck you bitches! I'm not crazy! I'm not fucking crazy!"

Byron was walking down the hallway and heard screaming. He ran towards it to see what was going on this time.

"What's going on in here?!" He exclaimed when he saw Yasmin and a Cloe desperately trying to hold back Jade while she freaked out and her eyeliner ran down her face.

Finally she managed to break free of their grasp.m

"They're trying to get rid of me!" Jade shouted. "They think I'm fucking insane! I'm not, they are! They don't really care!"

"Of course we care about you Jade, that's why we're trying to help. This isn't you," Yasmin pleaded.

Jade backed away from them. "Fuck you! Just stay away from me!" Then she ran out the door.

"Jade, come back here!" Byron said. "Before they could do anything more they heard the door slam. He turned back to Yasmin and Cloe and they all looked at each other at a loss for what to do.

*WW*

That night Yasmin was at Cloe and Cameron's house sitting on the living room couch. They were really distressed about what to do about Jade and Cameron was trying to help and give them answers.

"I just don't understand, what would possibly make her this way?" Cloe said as she sipped a cup of tea.

"She's been really hurt, that's for sure," Cameron said.

"Do you think it's Koby?" Yasmin asked.

"She never got over him," Cloe said. "But she was doing fine, she was so much better than she was before."

"But Koby got married to Fianna," Cameron said. "Maybe it broke her heart and she relapsed.

"Breaking news!"

They turned to face the tv. What could possibly be happening now?

"Rock Angel Jade crashed her Ferrari on Hollywood Boulevard tonight. The disoriented Who I Am singer was physically fine but police found her to be intoxicated and found cocaine in her car. The superstar was arrested for drug charges and will await trial."

*WW*

It didn't take long for the trial to get under way. It was a fast trial as Jades lawyer was able to get her a lighter sentence. Instead of prison she was sentenced to community service and was out in rehab. Yasmin and Cloe were of course at the trial but Jade didn't make eye contact with them.

Yasmin and Cloe went to go visit her at the rehab center. She was sent to Seattle as her lawyer thought it would be helpful to her to keep her out of the busy LA life.

The rehab center was a sad place. Dark and dreary and full of broken dreams. The workers there were overly happy though which sort of brightened the mood.

"We're here to see Jade," Cloe said to the smiling receptionist.

"Right this way."

They were sat down at a table and the receptionist went to get Jade. She wore ripped leggings and an oversized cat t-shirt and just because she was in rehab didn't mean she couldn't look fabulous. She had on a full face of makeup and had her piercings in her nose and ears. Despite that though she still looked tired and sad.

"How are you doing?" Yasmin asked putting her hand on hers.

"I'm fine," Jade said.

"How are things here? Do they have good food? Your makeup is amazing," Cloe said trying to be upbeat about it.

"I guess it's alright for having to be here for two months."

"We're just glad you're okay," Yasmin said.

"We'll visit you as much as we can," Cloe said.

"No," Jade said.

"What?"

Jade was silent for a moment. "I want you to not come visit me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I did this to myself," Jade said. "And I need to figure things out on my own."

"But Jade, you're never alone. We're always here for you," Yasmin said getting choked up.

"Not this time," Jade said holding back tears. She stood up. "I'll see you again...one day." Then she walked down the hallway hoping they didn't see her crying.


	15. The Last One Standing

Chapter 15:

The last one standing

Cloe was at her house painting the next day. It always calmed her mind and in times of great stress it was greatly needed.

All of this was so overwhelming. The Rock Angelz were falling Sasha, then Jade...poor Jade! Seeing her best friend in the rehab center broke her heart. She wished there was something she could do but Jade didn't want them to visit her. She felt totally helpless.

Cameron came into the art studio. "Guess what I got angel? Tickets to an art show in Venice! You know the one you wanted to go to for months? We're going!"

"That's great Cam," Cloe said sadly.

He sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"The Rock Angelz is falling apart," Cloe said. "We're hardly even the Rock Angelz anymore. I don't know what to do and I feel so lost and I don't want to be the one who completely ruins the group."

"Why would you be the one that ruins it?"

"Because...my heart just isn't into it anymore," Cloe admitted. "My heart isn't into performing anymore and I get so much anxiety from the pressure. I feel like I just need a break from a Hollywood. But I can't. I can't abandon Yasmin." Then she bore down crying.

Cameron hugged her and let her cry for a while. Then he lifted her chin to look at him. "I think it's about time you did what makes you happy Cloe. The Rock Angelz had a good run, Yasmin will be fine. We'll get away from here, far away from all of this and we'll live our life out from under a microscope."

*WW*

The next day Yasmin and Cloe were sitting down for a meeting with Byron. It was an urgent meeting to discuss the state of the Rock Angelz.

"So here's where we stand," Byron said. "We're halfway through an album, and we're down two girls who show no signs of getting back together with you."

Yasmin and Cloe nodded. They were in a pretty desperate state.

"What I'm thinking is that we replace them," Byron said.

"Replace them?" Yasmin said surprised.

"Sure, groups do it all the time. Destiny's Child, the Pussycat Dolls. It's easy. We just find some new girls who fit in with you and we continue from there. However, worst case scenario I'm completely willing to have you two as a duet..."

"I can't do that," Cloe said quietly.

"What?" Byron said.

"Why not?" Yasmin said.

"I just...can't go on with the a Rock Angelz," Cloe said.

"You're quitting?!" Byron exclaimed.

"I need a break. My heart hasn't been in it for a long time and I just need a break from hollywood. Cameron and I are going to move away and we're just going to start over."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Yasmin said sadly.

"I'm sorry Yasmin," Cloe said holding her hands. "I never wanted to hurt you. This just seems to be what's best for me right now."

To her surprise Yasmin gave her a hug. "I want you to do what's best for you."

"Thanks Yas." She put her sparkly notepad in front of Yasmin. "These are all the songs I've written for us. I know you'll make them great." She stood up. "Thank you for everything Byron," she said giving him a hug. "Good bye."

"So we've lost the Rock Angelz," Byron said after she was gone. She looked Yasmin in the eye. "How ready are you to go solo?"

*WW*

On the way home Yasmin was deep in thought. The expanse of Hollywood just seemed to drift by. She could say that she was fine. She had been trying to be fine after Cloe walked out but deep down she was devastated. She had lost her boyfriend, she had lost her band, and she had lost her best friends.

As she walked through her front door she could barely stand. She had tried so hard to keep everything together. Even at their worst moment she thought they would survive. Now she wondered if they were doomed from the start.

Framed pictures of their album covers lined her hallway. On one of the side tables there was a picture of them in high school. Before all of the fame, before the drama, before they became the opposite of what they used to be.

She picked up the picture. They had been at their favorite place, the mall. They had gotten smoothies. Jade had just gotten her sixth ear piercing. Sasha had done her hair like Beyonce's. Cloe looked as bubbly as she used to after coming off a big soccer championship. And she herself was smiling with her arms wrapped around them.

Why weren't they still like that?

Suddenly she dropped the picture to the floor and the frame shattered. She was overcome with an overwhelming sadness and she dropped to her knees and started to cry.


	16. It's Over

Chapter 16:

It's Over

Sasha went into a nail salon one afternoon. It had been the Rock Angelz favorite place to go. God that seemed so long ago, like a different lifetime.

As she approached the place she was being photographed by paparazzi and she signed autographs for fans. She never got tired of this.

She entered the place and was given an appointment immediately. When she sat down in the massage chair to start her pedicure she picked up a magazine. On the cover was a picture of the a Rock Angelz and the headline said The a Rock Angelz Are Officially OVER!

She opened the magazine to the page the story was on.

After five years of immense success and superstardom, the a Rock Angelz officially went their separate ways on June 5.

"It's a shame really," said Byron Powell, Rock Angelz manager and owner of Star Productions. "I worked closely with these girls for years and they were great. I'm sad to see it end this way."

The decline of the band began when the girls were spotted physically fighting in a Miami hotel room. The incident went viral and right afterwards Sasha announced she was leaving the group and soon began to make music of her own.

It wasn't long before Jade succumbed to cocaine and alcohol addictions. The reason is unknown as she would not comment on the subject though she was known for her hard partying and wild behavior early in their career.

After crashing her Ferrari a month ago and being arrested for driving under the influence, she was sentenced to community service and sent to Shady Grove Rehab Center where she will remain for the next two months.

With Cloe and Yasmin being the only Rock Angelz remaining, Powell says Cloe quit the Rock Angelz citing the need for a break from Hollywood and stardom. It is unknown whether she will return.

Yasmin announced at a press conference on Saturday that she would continue as a solo artist.

"I'm ready to go solo," she said. "We had a good run as the Rock Angelz and wherever they end up I'll always have a great deal of love and respect for them."

The Rock Angelz broke records with multi platinum albums, weeks on the billboard number one spot and go down in history as the Rock And Roll Hall Of Fames number one girl group.

"It's a shame isn't it?" Said the woman doing her nails. "They were a great band and they seemed to be such good friends."

Sasha raised her eyebrows. Did she realize who she was talking to?

"I guess hollywood does that kind of things to people. I hope they can work out their differences someday. That kind of friendship comes once in a lifetime."

"Maybe so," Sasha said. After everything that had passed between them, she wasn't sure if they'd ever be friends again.

*WW*

Jade was in the rehab center sitting on the couch in the lobby. It was absolute hell being here. They didn't allow phones or electronics of any kind and she had no one to come visit her. She had cut ties with her family a long time ago, she had no boyfriend, and her friends weren't coming.

In short she was depressed. She had hit rock bottom and just had no motivation for anything anymore. It was a good thing her friends wouldn't be coming here to see her this way. How could she face anyone after this?

"The Rock Angelz are officially dead!" Said the reporter on the tv.

It got her attention and she looked up at the tv.

"Shocking news just broke that the Rock Angelz have officially broken up and Yasmin has announced she will continue on as a solo artist."

Jade found herself feeling resentful. It could have been her, she could still be making music. But then she realized it was her fault. She let the a Rock Angelz fall apart,she brought this on herself. No wonder she was stuck here to rot.

She put her face in her hands and cried.

*WW*

Cloe and Cameron wasted no time leaving LA. They found a beautiful home in Italy and were currently in the process of moving in.

The place was slightly secluded and it was just what they needed. Away from the fans, away from the public breathing down their neck all the time, and away from what was. All they needed was to heal and to be with each other.

Cloe was sitting on the balcony in their backyard. It overlooked a river, birds sang nearby, and the wind blew slightly. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't felt this free in a long time.

Cameron came outside with some lemonade and sat next to her. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great," she said taking a sip of the lemonade. "I just..."

"You miss them?"

"How could I ever not?"

"No one ever expected you to forget about them completely. Maybe you'll see them again one day."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

*WW*

Yasmin took off her sunglasses as she entered the recording studio. She was greeted warmly as she entered, as if nothing had ever changed.

The public had been very supportive of her decision to start her solo career and were anticipating what she would do. They had set a tentative album release date and were working out a tour schedule. But she wasn't sure if she was ready.

It wasn't making music that intimidated her. She was afraid of being alone. All her life she had done everything with Sasha, Jade, and Cloe. She couldn't think of a time where they weren't with her. Now that she was on her own she was afraid.

Byron came in. "Good morning Yasmin. Ready for this?"

"I think so," she said.

"You'll do fine. You're a superstar girl."

She dropped her purse and went into the recording room while she production staff set up. She out on the headphones and began to sing one of the songs Cloe had left her. It made her think of them.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Roxxi walked into the newsroom on a sunny LA afternoon. Things didn't seem so sunny to everyone else. The Rock Angelz had officially broken up and no one knew how to feel about it, especially her.

She had been there from the beginning. The excitement on their faces when Byron first asked them to perform with her after her old band Crash broke up. The determination they had on their faces when they were asked to sign the record deal. The laughs and the joy on their faces when they performed together. They used to be so happy, and now that it was over...where did everyone go from here?

Ryan Seacrest walked over to her with a smile on his face. Why was he smiling considering what had just happened?

"Roxxi, great to see you again dear," he said.

She reached out and gave him a hug. "How are you Ryan?"

"I'm doing great. Let's get you ready and then we'll jump right into the interview."

She sat down on the interview couch and several people came over to touch up her makeup and fluff her long dark red hair that still proudly flaunted black highlights. As usual people were going around setting up the cameras and lights. Eventually Ryan came over to sit next to her to begin.

"And...action!" The cameraman said.

Ryan began by asking her a few questions about her current music endeavors. Then jumped into the real reason why they were sitting there.

"So the Rock Angelz broke up," Ryan said.

Roxxi nodded. "Yes, they did."

"How do you feel about that?"

To be honest she didn't even know how she felt about it. She thought for a moment. "I'm...shocked. When I first saw them onstage, I never would have thought this would happen to them of all people."

"What did you think the first time you saw them?"

"When I first met these girls, they were a bunch of beautiful, excited, confident teenagers from New York. Just looking at them, you could tell they were destined for something great. Even from that first moment being onstage with them, I knew. I knew they would be famous."

"How about when they performed together?"

"They were magic onstage," Roxxi said honestly. "Literally. The way they sang and danced they just lit up the whole room. And even the way they interacted onstage made it even better. They were so happy. They smiled and laughed. They were always so comfortable being up there together. It was really amazing to watch. And i think all of that was the reason why they became so popular. They had so much passion for what they did and they were perfect together. People could see that and it drew people to them."

"Did you ever see this happening to them?"

Roxxi shook her head. "No…" Then she thought for a moment. "Well, in the beginning, no. They had been best friends practically since they were born. I can't even tell you how close these girls were."

"But you did see this happening?"

"At a certain point, I got worried. Things were deteriorating, we all saw it or heard about it. But I guess I hoped deep down they'd remember why they did this in the first place. And I remembered what happened to Crash. I didn't want that to happen to them, but it did. The Rock Angelz crashed and a burned."

"Do you think Hollywood did that to them?"

"Yeah. Hollywood fucks people up. You've got to be tough to be able to come out the same person you were going in. Everyone here has problems whether they want to admit it or not. I just wish the Rock Angelz had been able to stick it through. Maybe they would have been better off if they had never become the Rock Angelz in the first place."

"Do you see them ever getting back together?"

Roxxi hesitated. She didn't want to say no, she wanted them to get back together. But after everything, she wasn't sure if they would ever get back together. "I...I can't make that prediction. I want them to get back together. If not as the Rock Angelz, then as the Bratz. These girls really had potential. From the very beginning they did. They had potential to do whatever they wanted and be whatever they wanted to be. And i hope that one day, they can find the spark they had at the beginning and realize why they were friends in the first place. The Rock Angelz were great together, and I want them to survive."


End file.
